


Oh Baby, Can't Fool Me

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Villain Avengers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You had a thing for the bad guys.





	Oh Baby, Can't Fool Me

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this part. Part 2 and onward is Natasha/Reader and some Maria Hill/Reader

You laid down onto the bed as Natasha sat down on the chair right in front of your view. You only agreed to do this because you trusted her, but your nerves became present knowing what was going to happen. You knew she'd stop at any moment you wanted to stop - or if it was becoming too much. But the fact that three of the world's strongest villains were going to be fucking you made you a little nervous. (Not including Nat.)

"You okay, baby? I can tell them you changed your mind." Natasha reassured you, looking concerned. 

"N-no, I'm good. Promise," you whine, moving to your hands and knees. Natasha had told you she loved this position when both of you agreed on who you wanted fucking you.

"Color?" Natasha asked, making sure she knows for sure.

"Green." you said with no hesitation, and that let Natasha know you were ready.

"Remember at any time you let me know if it's too much. I don't care if someone's in your pussy, you tell me. Understood?" 

"Yes, Nat."

Just like that, she was signaling them to come in, and from the looks of it, they were ready for you. Natasha took her seat, watching intently as her seven teammates all crowded the room. As if she knew you were speechless, Natasha spoke up, "This little slut's pussy is ready to be fucked, and you want to know what I want to see? Her getting her throat fucked by Clint." She was in her role, looking at you with hunger in her eyes. Natasha was having you last, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

As soon as Natasha was finished speaking, Clint got in front of you. Pulling down is shorts, you placed a kiss against his cock, still covered by his briefs. Helping you out, he pushed them to his knees, fisting his cock. You opened your mouth, ready to take him when Natasha stopped you. 

"I want Beck to fuck your tight pussy, you're here for their pleasure. So don't get too comfortable with sitting there and sucking cocks all night." Natasha smirked, taking her jeans off so she could get herself off while you were being fucked.

Clint guided his cock into your mouth, and you went to work. Sucking at his tip, only to pull away and run your tongue around it. Earning a whimper was music to your ears, sliding him back into your mouth, you looked up to see him with his head thrown back. Moaning against his cock as you felt Quentin slide a finger into your pussy. 

"She's so tight, Nat." he moaned, as he rubbed the tip of his cock through your folds once he slid his finger out.

"Yeah she is, but she can take a lot. Has taken my fist on multiple occasions." Natasha was proud, and if you weren't busy with Clint, you'd have a big smile on your face. You knew all eyes were on you, but Natasha was the only one you truly cared about. Having known you for years, you trusted her completely. 

Pushing in all the way, Quentin gave you time to adjust. He wasn't as big as Thor but he made up for that in width. You let out a groan against Clint, which caused him to buck his hips. Starting off slow, the man in front of you began moving. Trying to see from the corner of your eye Tony was walking up to you, And without missing a beat, you reached out and started to jerk his cock.

"Fuck, how is she able to keep up?" Quentin asked, his thrusts increasing as Clint pushed you all the way down onto him. You relaxed your throat, silently hoping Natasha would divert his question.

"I sometimes like hooking her up to my fucking machine while I fuck her throat with my strap." you sigh around Clint's cock. Thankful he believed her, although she does have you do that sometimes. So it wasn't a complete lie. 

You pulled your mouth away to look back at Quentin, "Harder, please, please!" You cried out, and he gave you exactly what you wanted. Fucking into you harder, he pushed your head towards the man in front of you. (Which was no longer Clint, but now Tony.) You took him into your mouth, wasting no time. You wanted to taste him, and as you took him deeper, he let out a laugh.

You came around his cock with a muffled moan, Quentin fucked you through your orgasm. His orgasm fast approaching when his thrusts grew sloppy. "Can I come in this tight little pussy, Nat?" he moaned, slapping your ass hard.

"Of course." Natasha hummed. Pulling out of you, he pushed back in harder, causing you to take Tony down your throat. You let out a muffled moan as he came. Moving so Tony could take his place, you prepared yourself. Biting your lip as you heard him spit, you were ready for him. 

Looking up to see that Quinten had left (they usually did once they were finished - that's how both Natasha and you preferred it, due to you both wanting alone time.), and Clint was suddenly in your face again. Of course, you took him in your mouth with ease as Tony fucked into you. Judging by the sounds he was making, you could tell he was already getting close.

"Such a little slut, taking our cocks while your dom watches, tell me, how does it feel?" Tony grunted, gripping your hair before pulling you off of Clint's cock so you could answer.

"So fucking good. Love knowing she's watching, makes me so wet-" you cried out as you came on Tony's cock. He continued to fuck you through it. Grabbing your waist as his pace quickened as his orgasm was fast approaching, 

You cried out as another orgasm was building, Tony's cock sliding out of you once more. Guiding it back into your pussy, he laughed to himself. Fucking you harder as he chased his own, the sound of skin against skin filled the room. Soon, you cried out as you came once more, Tony soon following. You tried pulling away, your pussy was sensitive, but when he pulled out, Natasha stopped Clint.

"Color, (Your Name)?" she asked and you smiled.

"Green, Nat," you breathed, watching as Clint continued to move around the bed to get behind you.

"Lay on your back, slut." he ordered, and you did as you were told. 

He had no problem sliding into your pussy, causing him to laugh. As he began to move, Clint held your head down in the direction of Natasha, making sure you kept eye contact with her. She shower no emotion, but you could see the corners of her lips struggling to stay neutral. "Oh god, please please!" you begged, hoping that Natasha would let you come. With Clint, she always enjoyed denying you, and when the words left your lips, she didn't move a muscle. Not saying a single word, you knew she was testing you, testing to see if you'd behave.

As your orgasm was fast approaching, you tried your best to hold it. "Please, Please Nat" you whined, and Natasha finally broke her silence.

"You'll come after Clint, and by the looks of it, he's really close." she laughed.

She was right though; his thrusts grew sloppy. Clint came with a grunt as he filled you up, your orgasm fast approaching. He fucked you through his, but as you got closer to the edge, Natasha spoke up.

"That's enough, Clint. You're free to go now," he was confused, but did what Natasha wanted.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked as he grabbed his clothes.

"Definitely." You knew what he really meant, and Natasha knew you knew.

The moment the door shut, she was up. Quick to lock it, she smiled when you moved to the edge, spreading your legs wider than you ever thought you could.

"Mhm, gonna clean you up, Princess." she got down on her knees. Taking your clit into her mouth, she reached up to pinch your nipples with both her hands. Pulling away, Natasha licked her lips. "You taste so good, all of their come inside this pussy." 

Pinching your pussy, Natasha watched as the come seeped out. You let out a cry as she licked the come, making sure she got every single drop. "Red, Nat. Red." you cried, and Natasha removed her mouth.

\---

An hour after being fucked, You let out a sigh. Natasha knew exactly what was on your mind, because it was on hers too.

You yawned, "You know I have to tell Hill about your guises plans right?" 

Natasha's voice quiet as she crawled into the bed with you, "Oh I know, Princess. But I hope you know I'd never hurt you, and that you can trust me."

"Nat, I trust you with my life, especially since you've kept my secret."

"I told you I'd keep it. Forever and ever." she smiled, kissing your cheek. With that, you began to drift off to sleep in the place you felt the most safe at: In Natasha's arms.


End file.
